


Once Bitten

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 2, 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 3, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Student Yuuri, Vampire Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: Attending a college party shouldn't be a life changing event. That is what Yuuri thought, when he let Phichit talk him into going. And then he met Victor.Victor had always been careful. One does not live for 300 years if one isn't careful. He followed a few simple rules, ones that Christophe had ingrained in him when he first turned. The number one rule: Don't feed on men.It was a rule he never thought he would break. And then he met Yuuri.





	1. Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Vampirism is spread because of a gene. This gene is extremely rare, but is more commonly found in men. If a vampire bites most humans, the victim will have mild symptoms similar to anemia for a few days before recovering. But if a vampire bites someone with this vampire gene, they will begin to turn. In order to completely turn, the person needs to drink the blood of a vampire. If they do not, they will die within 24 hours of the initial bite
> 
> The vampire gene is so rare that vampires usually don’t worry about it. Since the gene is more common in men, most vampires prefer to feed on women to avoid this issue. 
> 
> Female vampires are extremely rare.

_I should just turn around right now. Parties aren’t really my thing. And last time that Phichit talked me into going to a party…_

Yuuri sighed as he walked across the street, his best friend walking in step beside him. _I can’t remember what happened. I think I drank too much? All I remember is the hangover the next morning…_

Phichit looked over at Yuuri and patted him gently on the shoulder as they continued to walk towards the party. “Don’t worry, Yuuri. Chris throws the best parties. Everyone knows that. It’s going to be fun.”

“I don’t know. Parties really aren’t my thing. I have to…”

“Not tonight, you don’t. Come on and have a little fun, Yuuri. You’re going to graduate at the end of the semester. And how many parties have you been to?”

“Three, if you count this one.”

“Not until I actually get you in the door. And the only reason that you’ve been to _any_ parties is because I’ve dragged you to them. You need to relax, Yuuri.”

Yuuri nodded and allowed Phichit to lead the way towards the party. _He’s not wrong. I’ve worked so hard all through college to keep my scholarships. It’s hard for a foreign student like me to get them in the first place. I’m so close to the end now, but I never allowed myself to have the full American college experience. I guess a party or two before graduation couldn’t hurt…_

Yuuri pulled nervously at the tight black shirt that Phichit had talked him into wearing as they approached Chris’ apartment. _I’ve never been to Chris’ place before. I wonder what it is like? He’s infamous for his parties…_

_But isn’t it a little strange for a graduate student like him to throw a party and invite a bunch of undergrads?_

Phichit stopped, pointing at the door in front of him. “That’s Chris’ apartment.”

Yuuri nodded and gestured for Phichit to go first. Phichit pounded on the apartment door.

A tall blonde man opened the door. Loud music assaulted Yuuri’s ears, the bass reverberating through his chest. The man’s face lit up with a dazzling smile. “Phichit, you made it! Who’s your friend?”

Phichit grinned. “Hey, Chris. This is my roommate, Yuuri. I hope it was okay to bring him…”

Chris waved his hand dismissively. “Of course. The more the merrier. Come in!”

He stood to the side, holding the door open for them to come inside. “Drinks and snacks are over there.” He pointed to the kitchen counter. “And the dance floor is over there.”

Chris pointed to an open space in the living room. Phichit yelled over the music, “Do you want to get a drink first?”

Yuuri nodded. _I don’t feel like I belong here. I need a drink or two to get my bearings…_

He scanned the room as he and Phichit made their way across the room. _There are so many people here. I thought this was a ‘by invitation’ party? How many people did Chris invite?_

Yuuri followed Phichit through the crowd. His eyes stopped on a man sitting alone in the corner of the room. The man’s vibrant blue eyes seemed to draw Yuuri in. He hissed in a breath. _He’s gorgeous. Easily the most beautiful man that I’ve ever seen…_

“Earth to Yuuri…”

Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts. “Huh?”

Phichit giggled. “I asked you if you wanted a drink. But it seems like maybe you’re thirsty for something else.” Phichit waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Yuuri could feel the blush heating his cheeks. He sputtered, “Just give me the drink.”

Phichit laughed as he handed Yuuri a glass filled with clear liquid. “So which guy are you drooling over?”

Yuuri huffed out, “I’m not drooling.” He took a drink from the glass in his hand. Yuuri’s eyes watered as the strong alcohol burned its way down his throat. _What on Earth did Phichit give me?_

“Hmm, let me see if I can guess… Oh, don’t tell me. It’s the guy with the silver hair, isn’t it? The one brooding in the corner.”

Yuuri nodded. “Do you think he might be gay? Or bi?” _Could I be that lucky?_

Phichit studied the man. He shrugged. “I don’t know, man. I’ve never seen him before. He must not be a student here. Why don’t you ask him to dance?”

Yuuri sputtered out, “I can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“What if he said no?”

Phichit smiled. “But what if he said yes?”

Yuuri downed the drink in his hand. “Fine. I’ll ask him. After another drink or two…”

Phichit took the empty glass from Yuuri’s hand, refilling it from a large glass bottle. He handed the glass back to Yuuri.  “Okay. I’m holding you to that. And don’t just nurse this one for the rest of the night so you can avoid asking him.”

Yuuri gulped as he took another look across the room. He took a long drink, attempting to hide his nervousness. _Can I do this? I’ve never asked anyone to dance before… I’ve only ever danced with Phichit, as far as I know. How do you ask someone to dance?_

“Just walk up to him and ask, ‘Hey, do you want to dance?’”

Yuuri looked at Phichit. “Did I say that out loud?”

“You didn’t have to. You’re practically screaming ‘I want to ask him to dance but I don’t know how…’ So there you go. Problem solved.”

Yuuri went to take another drink before realizing with a shock that the glass was empty.

“Do you need another, or not?”

Yuuri took a deep breath. The warmth from the drinks was already spreading outwards to his arms and legs. He shrugged. “I’m not sure? But I kind of feel okay? And like I need to do this now, before I lose my nerve.”

Phichit slapped him hard across the back, pushing Yuuri forward and nearly off balance. “Go get your mystery man.”

Yuuri grinned at Phichit over his shoulder. Phichit gave him a thumbs up, grinning like an idiot. Yuuri ran his fingers through his slicked-back hair and started making his way across the crowded room, towards the mysterious and alluring silver-haired man.

***

Victor lounged against the couch cushions as he allowed his eyes to wander. _Christophe really does have the best taste in humans. But after several centuries of practice, I guess I would be more surprised if he didn’t._

He smiled in approval. _A good mix of male and female guests. So that no one gets suspicious. Such a pity that it is too risky to feed off of men. I really do prefer them. And he has picked some rather nice looking ones to attend tonight._

Victor’s eyes were drawn to a pair of young men standing near the makeshift bar area.The taller of the two men kept sneaking glances at Victor. Victor smirked slightly. _It seems that Christophe may have outdid himself tonight. He is exquisite…_

_I bet he would taste amazing…_

Victor shook his head slightly. _Those types of thoughts will only lead to trouble. I’ve gone nearly 300 years without feeding on a man. I have no intention of doing so tonight._

Then the man started to make his way across the room, his intent clear. Victor groaned softly. _What have I done to deserve this kind of temptation?_

The man stopped in front of him. He spoke loudly to make himself heard over the music. “Um… I was wondering… if you would… that is, if you wouldn’t mind… maybe… dancing with me?”

Victor blinked in surprise. “What?”

The man blushed furiously as he looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Oh, God… You’re not gay… I’m so sorry. I’ll just leave…”

The man turned away from Victor and started to trudge his way towards the door. Victor stood suddenly. _I can’t explain it, but I feel like I can’t let him leave… Not yet._

“Wait.”

The man stopped. Victor cleared his throat. _I feel nervous. Why the Hell am I nervous? I haven’t felt this way in centuries…_

“I would. Like to dance, that is. If you still want to.”

The man turned around slowly. He smiled as he stepped closer to Victor. “I’m Yuuri.”

Victor swallowed nervously. “Victor…”

Yuuri reached out and took Victor’s hand. “Shall we?”

Victor nodded and allowed Yuuri to lead him out onto the makeshift dance floor. Yuuri turned to face Victor, forcing Victor to suck in a breath. _He’s so… hot doesn’t seem like the right word. Alluring? That seems closer. And his scent… it’s… it’s…_

_It’s intoxicating._

Yuuri started to sway in time with the music. His hands moved awkwardly, as if he was unsure of what to do with them. Victor smiled as he started to move with the beat. _It seems like he’s a little nervous, too, despite the fact that he approached me._

The song ended. Yuuri looked up at Victor and said wistfully, “Thank you for the dance…”

Victor reached out and grabbed Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri looked up at Victor, blushing slightly.

Victor leaned down and said into Yuuri’s ear, “Dance with me for one more song?” Yuuri nodded. Victor took his hands and placed them on Yuuri’s hips as Yuuri slid his arms around Victor’s neck. Their bodies were not quite touching as they moved in time with the music.

Victor pulled Yuuri in closer. Yuuri moaned softly as their dancing devolved into grinding. Victor fought to control the groan that tried to force its way out of his throat as he felt Yuuri’s hips rolling against him. _To Hell with it._

Victor tilted Yuuri’s head up and crashed his lips against Yuuri’s. Yuuri made a slight sound of surprise, his mouth opening slightly. Victor slid his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, tasting the strong alcohol still lingering there. Yuuri moaned as Victor’s tongue slid over his own.

Victor pulled away slowly and searched Yuuri’s face. _Did I go too far? Does he want this?_

Yuuri pulled Victor back down and into another passionate kiss, teasing Victor’s bottom lip with his teeth. Victor smiled as he pulled away. He said into Yuuri’s ear, “Let’s go somewhere a little more private?”

Yuuri nodded and allowed Victor to step clear of his embrace. Victor took Yuuri’s hand, leading him through the press of bodies on the dance floor. He pulled Yuuri into the dim-lit hallway. Victor smirked as he opened the door leading into the bedroom.

Victor hurried through the door. Yuuri followed him in, stopping just inside the door. He looked around nervously. “Is it okay for us to be in here? This is Chris’ bedroom, right?”

Victor smiled as he shut the door. “Chris won’t mind.” He searched Yuuri’s face. “You haven’t changed your mind, have you?”

Yuuri shook his head, a glint in his alcohol brightened eyes. He moved closer, pushing his body against Victor. Victor suppressed a groan as Yuuri pinned him against the door. _He’s drunk. This isn’t right… I should…_

His thoughts were interrupted as Yuuri reached up and pulled Victor’s head down, capturing his lips in a lustful kiss. Victor returned the kiss, catching Yuuri’s lips as he tried to pull away. Yuuri’s mouth opened slightly in surprise. Victor smiled as he broke the kiss. Yuuri’s chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath. Victor kissed slowly along Yuuri’s jawline, smiling slightly at the noises it elicited from him. Victor worked his way towards the junction of Yuuri’s jaw and neck. Yuuri gasped in pleasure.

Yuuri tilted his head slightly, giving Victor access as he kissed his way down his neck. Victor paused as he reached Yuuri’s pulse point, hesitating slightly. He ran his tongue over it, reveling in the taste of Yuuri’s skin. He moaned as Yuuri pressed himself closer against his body. Victor sucked on the delicate skin. He nipped Yuuri’s neck gently.

_Fuck it. I’ve spent 300 years being careful. Tonight, for once, I’ll do what I want to do._

Victor bit down on Yuuri’s neck above the vein. Yuuri made a soft sound of pain as Victor’s fangs pierced his skin. Victor held Yuuri firmly as he drank from him. He drank deeply, reveling in the hot, sweet blood on his tongue. _Careful, I don’t want to kill him._

He sighed softly as he pulled away from Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri stumbled backwards away from Victor, hitting the bed with the back of his knees. His knees gave, and he sat down hard on the edge of the bed. His hand was clamped tightly around his neck, covering the bite mark. Yuuri’s eyes were wide, and clear of their earlier alcohol haze. Yuuri stammered out, “What… what are you? What did you do to me?”

Victor shrugged as he walked calmly towards the bed. “Nothing that will cause you lasting harm. By tomorrow evening the wound on your neck will be gone. And by morning, you won’t even remember me.”

“What?”

Victor smiled sadly as he leaned down closer to Yuuri. _I wish it didn’t have to be this way. I have said this to so many women over the centuries, thousands if I had to guess. You are the first person that I don’t want to forget._

The force of his compulsion traveled through his voice as Victor said softly, “Forget me.”


	2. What Have You Done?

The light filtering through his closed eyelids was too bright. Yuuri groaned as he started to come around. _My head feels like it is going to split open. Wait, why does my head hurt so much? I don’t really remember drinking much, just a few glasses of something that Phichit gave me._

_I don’t even remember what happened last night. I remember arriving at the party. And drinking with Phichit… but after that, it is all a blur..._

Yuuri cracked his eyes open and winced as the light sent lances of pain through his head. His stomach ached violently, like a knife was piercing his gut. Yuuri wrapped his arms around his stomach and groaned in pain. _This… isn’t normal, is it? I’ve had hangovers before, but this feels different. God, it hurts…_

“Yuuri, it’s already after noon. You need to get up, man. Come on, the dining hall is still open. We could go get some lunch?” Phichit sat down on Yuuri’s bed and grinned. His face fell immediately as he took a good look at Yuuri. His skin looked pallid. His brow was coated in sweat, and furrowed in pain.

Phichit asked tentatively, “Yuuri? What’s wrong?”

“I… I don’t know. It hurts.”

“What hurts?”

Yuuri sucked in a breath and whimpered as the piercing pain spread out from his gut. Tears came to his eyes as he curled into a fetal position in a futile attempt to ease the pain. “Everything.”

Phichit’s eyes went wide with fear. _This isn’t just a hangover. What the Hell is wrong with Yuuri?_

“I’m calling 911. You need to go to the hospital.”

Yuuri looked up, panic in his eyes. “ _NO!_ ”

Phichit shook his head as he pulled out his phone. “Yuuri, please. Something is wrong. Horribly wrong. You need to go to the emergency room.”

“I can’t afford an ambulance…”

Phichit sighed. _He’s right. Ambulances are expensive. And the hospital is only about 5 minutes away._

“If I can get us a ride, will you go?”

Yuuri nodded, tears streaming down his face. _It hurts… I feel like I’m dying. What is happening to me?_

***

_I only know one person with a car. And that is Chris. God, I hope he’s home…_

Phichit ran up to Chris’ door, pounding on it almost before he came to a complete stop. _Please, Chris. Be home. Answer the door. I don’t know what I’m going to do if you don’t answer the door…_

Phichit whined, a twinge of panic in his voice, “Come _on_ , Chris. Please open the door…” He pounded harder on the door, using all of the force that he could to make the sound as loud as possible.

He heard the sound of the door unlocking. The door opened to reveal a disheveled-looking Chris. He scratched his head and yawned. “Phichit? What’s wrong?”

Phichit felt tears spring to his eyes. He choked out, “It’s Yuuri… He’s… he’s…”

“He’s what?”

“I… I don’t know… I think he might be dying.” Phichit felt like a vice was constricting his chest as he admitted the truth.

Chris’ eyes went wide. _He seemed fine last night. A little nervous, maybe a little uptight. But he seemed to be having a good time with Victor…_

Chris’ thoughts screeched to a halt. _No, Victor wouldn’t, would he? I taught him better than that. No matter how good these boys smell, surely Victor didn’t feed on Yuuri last night…_

“Yuuri won’t let me call an ambulance. But he needs to go to the hospital! Please, Chris…”

Chris nodded. “Of course. I’ll take him. I’ll be there in 20? Here, give me your phone.”

Phichit reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and unlocked it before handing it to Chris. Chris’ fingers flew over the keys as he quickly entered his contact info. He handed the phone back to Phichit. “Call me if he gets worse.”

“We’re in Kelly House. Room 207. Please hurry.”

Chris nodded. Phichit turned and started to run back towards campus. Chris sighed as he closed the door. _Victor, what have you done?_

***

_I can’t believe that he would be this rash. I thought I had taught him better than this…_

Chris unlocked the door to Victor’s apartment and walked in, not bothering to turn on any lights. He walked straight back to the bedroom, opening the door with so much force that it slammed into the wall. Victor started awake at the noise.  

Victor groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm. “Chris? What the Hell?”

Chris crossed his arms over his chest. “We need to talk. Now.”

“Now? It’s only…” He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, “One in the afternoon! What could possibly be so important?”

Chris growled out, “What the _HELL_ did you do?”

Victor yawned as he sat up, the sheets pooling in his lap. “What are you talking about?”

Chris stalked towards the bed. “At the party last night. The boy. What the _Hell_ did you do to him?”

Victor waved his hand dismissively. “He was cute. We danced, I fed. He’ll be fine in a few days.” He eyed Chris suspiciously. “You don’t really have any room to talk. I know you fed at the party, too. That was the purpose of the party, after all.”

“He’s turning.”

Victor’s mind screeched to a halt. “What…?”

Chris ground out, “He’s turning. You turned him, Victor. How could you be so irresponsible?” Chris pinched the bridge of his nose. “You _know_ better. Feeding on men is too risky. They are far more likely to turn.”

“I know that!”

“Then why did you do it?”

“I… I don’t know, okay? He just smelled so good…”

Chris snapped, “He smelled good? That’s your excuse? You’re over 300 years old! Stop acting like a child! If I went around biting every man that I thought smelled good…”

Victor retorted, “Why don’t you?” _Maybe then you would finally leave me the fuck alone!_

Chris sighed heavily, all of the fight leaving him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “You know why we can’t. The ones that smell the best are the ones that are most likely to turn.”

Victor groaned. He turned to look at Chris. “So what happens now?”

“You have to take responsibility.”

“I know…”

“And he needs your blood. Otherwise…”

_“I know!”_

Victor sighed heavily. _If he doesn’t drink from one of us, and soon, he’ll die._

“He’ll never forgive me…”

“You forgave me.”

Victor scoffed. “After 200 years or so.” _I still remember how livid I was when I found out what Chris had done to me. How it was going to cost me everything that I held dear. I was so angry, for such a long time._

_I wouldn’t blame Yuuri if he never forgives me…_

Chris put his hand comfortingly on Victor’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Victor. I’ll help you get through this.” _After all, I know exactly how you feel. It is the same way I felt when I accidentally turned you._

Victor sighed heavily. “Where is he?”

“His dorm room. We need to hurry. His roommate is convinced that Yuuri is dying. He wants to take him to the hospital.” Chris chuckled slightly. “In fact, he thinks that I am coming to do just that.”

Victor shrugged as he pulled himself out of bed. “He’s not wrong. Not completely. Yuuri’s body _is_ dying.”

Chris sighed. “Just hurry up and get dressed, before he gets impatient and calls an ambulance.”

Victor nodded as he walked towards the closet. “I’ll be ready to go soon.”

“Good, we don’t want to make Yuuri wait any longer than we have to.”

***

Phichit stood on his side of the room, his foot tapping nervously. He pressed the home button on his phone again. _It has been almost 25 minutes. Where the Hell is Chris? I thought he would be here by now. And Yuuri… he seems to be getting worse…_

_If he doesn’t get here soon, I’m calling 911 no matter what Yuuri says. Even though I don’t think that he is in much of a state to protest it anymore._

Phichit walked slowly over to Yuuri’s side of the room. Yuuri was curled up on the bed. He had kicked all of the blankets to the foot of the bed. His face was flushed, and he was drenched in sweat. Yuuri’s eyes were closed tightly and he moaned softly in pain.

Phichit reached out and touched Yuuri. _He’s burning up. I’ve never seen anyone with a fever like this. Especially one that comes on so suddenly. He was fine last night! And now…_

_I can’t even tell if he is conscious anymore._

A knock at the door caused Phichit to jump slightly. He rushed towards the door and opened it. Chris stood in the hallway, with Victor standing behind him. Phichit sighed in relief. “You’re here. What took you so long? And why is he here?”

Phichit moved out of the door and allowed Chris and Victor to enter the room. Victor stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, his eyes drawn to the miserable figure curled up on the bed. _I did that. It is all my fault. How could I do that to him? How could I forget how painful it was to turn?_

Chris said, “Victor is a doctor. I called him and asked him to come. I thought maybe he might know what was wrong with Yuuri.” _It’s not a complete lie. Victor_ **_does_ ** _have a medical license, albeit from 60 years ago…_

Victor nodded slowly in understanding. “I’ll examine him, and then we can decide whether or not he needs to go to the hospital. But I’m going to need you to leave the room. HIPAA rules.”

Chris placed his hands on Phichit’s shoulders and gently pushed him towards the door. “Come, let’s let Victor examine him.”

Phichit allowed himself to be led out of the room. Chris shut the door behind them, leaving Victor alone in the room with Yuuri. Victor sighed as he approached the bed.

He knelt down beside the bed and carefully turned Yuuri over towards him. Victor sucked in a breath. _He’s exhibiting classic turning symptoms. And he is in the later stages, too._

“You are so very lucky that your friend went to Chris for help. If he had taken you to the hospital, you would have died by tonight.” Victor brushed a damp strand of hair away from Yuuri’s sweaty forehead. “But then again, once this is all said and done, you might have preferred that.”

“There was a time that I thought I would have.”

Victor sighed as he stood. _I better get this over with._

He sat down on the bed next to Yuuri. Victor pulled Yuuri up into a sitting position, and propped him up against his own body. Then, Victor brought his right wrist up to his mouth and bit it.

Victor said quietly, “Yuuri, open your mouth. You need to drink. It will make you feel better.” He sent a small amount of compulsion through the words.

_Compulsion won’t work on him after this. It only works on humans._

Yuuri opened his mouth when Victor pressed his wrist against it. The blood flowed into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri groaned slightly as he swallowed, the cool liquid going down his parched throat. _What is this? Some kind of medicine? It doesn’t taste like anything I’ve had before. It tastes so good…_

Yuuri shakily reached up and pressed Victor’s wrist tighter against his mouth. Victor smiled slightly in relief. _Chris told me this might happen. This is a good sign. It means he really is turning._

Victor pulled gently, trying to move his wrist away. Yuuri whined slightly as he held it tightly. Victor said gently. “That’s enough, Yuuri.”

Yuuri reluctantly let go of Victor’s wrist and rested his back against Victor’s chest. He mumbled. “So hot…” He rested his forehead against the crook of Victor’s neck. “You feel cool…”

Victor said softly, “If you want, we could take our shirts off. Cool you down some?” _Humans that are in the process of turning run a wildly high fever. I think it is supposed to encourage them to bond with their sires? Since we are cool by nature?_

Yuuri nodded as he reached down to pull his sweat-soaked t-shirt over his head. Victor managed to unbutton his shirt with Yuuri sitting up against his chest, wriggling out of the sleeves with only a little difficulty. Victor threw the shirt off of the bed and laid Yuuri and himself down on the bed. Then he pulled Yuuri close to him, chest to chest. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor and cried in relief as Victor’s cool skin touched his fevered body.

Victor wiped the tears away from Yuuri’s face. _They’re still clear. Probably the last clear ones that he’ll ever have._

Yuuri fell into a deep sleep, still held in Victor’s embrace. Victor fought against his natural desire to sleep. _I’m so tired. I should be asleep. And losing blood always exhausts me. I’ll have to ask Chris to find me… us… someone soon. Maybe even tonight._

Victor sighed as he brushed Yuuri’s damp hair off of his forehead. _But I can’t sleep. Not yet. I owe it to Yuuri to be awake. Someone should be awake as he dies._

_It’s my fault that he’s turning in the first place. I’m just glad that this is one part that he won’t remember. Every vampire manages to sleep through their human death._

Victor pulled Yuuri closer. Yuuri’s skin was cooling. He could feel the rise and fall of Yuuri’s chest as his breathing gradually slowed. Yuuri’s heartbeat grew fainter. Then Yuuri let out a final, soft breath, almost like a sigh, as his heart ceased to beat.

Victor gently held the lifeless body close. _He should sleep until nightfall. That is, if he wakes at all._ He shook his head violently. _No, don’t think like that. He isn’t dead. He’s turning, and he’ll wake in a few hours._

Victor closed his eyes. _I should rest, too. Tonight is going to be… interesting… to say the least._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer a few questions:  
> 1\. The vampires in this AU can be awake during the day, and can be out in the sun for short periods of time. They feel compelled to sleep during the day, but they can stay awake if they want or need to.
> 
> 2\. Turning: If a human that has started the turning process does not drink the blood of a vampire within 24 hours of the initial bite, they will die.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for both days 2 and 3 of the 18+!!! On Ice! AU Week (school/college and supernatural). I hope that you all like the world I have created. I intend on continuing this fic, just as soon as life calms down a little bit (aka as soon as AU week is over and my poor, neglected WIPs get updated).
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Looking for a cool place to talk about all things Yuri on Ice? Are you over 18? Join us on the 18!!! On ICE Discord server! [Invite here!](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)


End file.
